A ranting fight
by Mikomi no Tsuioku
Summary: Katara's sick of Zuko calling her a stupid peasant girl, so she shows him her feelings through use of water bending and verbal abuse. T for language


_**Okey-dokey...I'm really...and I mean REALLY behind on Avatar episodes so you'll have to forgive me for the lack of recent avatar-ness of this little thing I put together out of pure and random boredom in the middle of the night.**_

**Disclaimer: Apa says, "RAWR" that should be enough for you.**

_**------**_

"You filthy little peasant-girl!" Zuko yelled at Katara, blocking her desperate water attacks.

Katara got an indignant look on her face and speeded up her attacks, swaying in motion with the water, "Do you realize that everytime we meet, and I nearly kick your filthy, flea-ridden, scarred, disowned, in-need-of-an-attitude-adjustment, behind, YOU CALL ME THAT?!?!?!?" she was seriously pissed.

Slightly distracted, Zuko got an 'I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about' look on his face. Before he could dodge it, a water attack came at him from every side, encircling him, renduring his arms and legs useless, while constricting his airways so he couldn't use his breath as a weapon.

Zuko gasped for breath ask he said, "You've been practicing, you little bi-"

"You picked the wrong place to fight me, Zuko!" Katara cut him off before he could finish the insult. Spreading her legs into a more manuverable fighting stance, Katara swirled her arms to the motion of the waves she remembered when she would look out on the water in her village.

Zuko stopped struggling, realizing finally that she may be good enough with her own bending to defeat him. He watched as the water swirled around the girl, encircling her as if it were her life's blood. Her very soul. He gaped, her dark hair had come loose from its braid and was swirling in tune witht he water. Her kimono swayed around her legs and tightened as the air current from the moving water blew towards her. He saw not the form of a girl he had met previously, naive to life, arrogant, proud, and independent. He saw a master bender, a woman, and a prize he would have to claim. Then, she lost her footing.

Losing her footing was the most fatal mistake she had made in a while. She lost control of the attack she had been perfecting and the ice prison she had caught Zuko in. Feeling the ice weakening, Zuko drew in a large breath and used it to melt the ice. He jumped free of the now melted prison and walked slowly towards Katara.

The girl jumped to her feet and swung her long newly braided hair behind her shoulders as to keep it out of the way. Zuko threw fire attack after fire attack at her, she dodged, blocked, or countered the attacks until one just passed over her head. As she ducked, her braid flew up and was singed through.

Katara grabbed what was left of the braid and quickly put out the small embers in her hair so it couldn't get more damaged. Her hair fell out of the braid, shoulder length short and flying around her face. The sun having just set behind the girl, she was sillhouetted against a fiery blaze and looked even more pissed than ever. The she smirked at the full moon rising behind her opponent. Again she spread her feet into a sparring stance and swirled her hands creating a movement in the water that unsettled Zuko. "Damn" he whispered to himself.

Doing the most rash thing absolutely possible, He jumped at her. Holding her arms down with his knees, he covered her mouth with his hand, making sure to put a little heat on his hand just in case she decided to ice over his hand. It was his turn to smirk now, "Pretty little child. You're no master yet."

Katara attempted to bite his hand to no avail. "Get off me, bastard!" she yelled, her voice muffled by the weight on her mouth.

Zuko just smirked at her vain attempt at intimidation, "And I get what if I get off of you?" he taunted. "You surely won't hand over your precious Aang." He laughed. She just glared up at him but was suprised when he got off. "Get up." he ordered. He wasn't going to kill her, no matter how powerful she may be as a water bender, he was even more powerful as a fire bender.

Katara turned away from him. Backing down from a challenge she would have accepted not too long ago.

"What are you doing?!?" Zuko yelled at her. "I'm giving you another chance at trying to protect the Avatar!"

"Give it up, Zuko. If you haven't forgotten, the sun set and it's a full moon tonight. You don't stand a chance." She turned and glared at him with a determination that shocked everyone who had gathered to see the fight. Aang couldn't even recognize his Katara anymore and Sokka looked almost shell-shocked at the bold words alone. He dared not to look.

Zuko aimed a fire attack at her, which she pulled water from the ground to defend herself with. She spun around, dodging the attack and whipped him in the face with a long strand of water, leaving a cut that oozed out blood over his already battle-scarred face.

He made a feral-sounding noise and came within range of a fist fight. He aimed and punched her in the face, cracking a cheek bone. He aimed again, but midway through the rechamber of his non-attacking hand, her arm snaked it's way up the attack effectively stopping the attack and she flicked her other wrist. Water spiraled up half of his body, blocking the use or movement of his left side. He snarled.

"Like I said. Give it up." she said, panting. No matter how much power the moon's pull on the tides had, a human only has so much stamina.

"You're running out of steam. I on the other hand..." Zuko said, melting the ice on his left side, "Still have enough stamina to beat you. He struck her in the face using a high side-kick, letting fire shoot through his foot to singe her face and hair.

**OoOoOoO**

Katara let out a cry of agony and as Aang was about to jump in to help, Sokka held him back. "This is her fight. Let her win on her own."

Toph grabbed a handful of Aang's robe and said reasurringly, "She's going to win. The heat from Zuko's attacks is getting weaker still as well. Soon they'll be down to hand-to-hand combat. Katara can win then. She has stronger and more fluid techniques than Fire-boy over there. Even she can sense the vibrations when he's about to kick or strike her down."

This settled Aang down a bit. "Fine." he said, pouting worriedly.

**OoOoOoO**

Katara placed a hand full of healing water over the burn and hissed as it began it's healing process.

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "A healer." he said through gritted teeth. Now he wanted her even more. He jumped up and over towards her. She tried to back away but he caught her. He smirked and forced his lips on hers as she struggled to get away.

Katara kneed him in the groin and started ranting, "_DISGUSTING, OVERLY-CONFIDENT, SELF-CENTERED, RUDE, ABNOIXIOUS, OUTCASTED-BY-THE-FIRE-NATION, **PIG!!!!!!!!!!** YOU DARE TRY TO KISS ME?!?!_" she kicked the doubled-over man in the groin yet again. "I SWEAR ON THE SPIRITS OF THE MOON AND OF THE WATER, I WILL SEE YOU DEAD!!!!!" she attempted to kick him in the face but he caught it.

"It was just a kiss. I could have taken more than that."

Katara's eye twitched dangerously and Sokka was wondering if Zuko was that bad of a person that he shouldn't warn the prince about Katara's overeactions to back-talk. He decided that Zuko was just the person he would like to see verbally abused by his little sister. Aang rolled on the ground laughing and Toph was doubled over in fits of giggles.

The verbal abuse went on for several minutes until the pain in Zuko's genital area finally wore off. "Shut up, you raving bitch." for that, he earned a slap.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**I donno...is that too much of a cliffy? this was supposed to be a one shot but it may have to be a bit longer...T.T -shrugs- review plz and thanks?**


End file.
